Imposter
by PetchricorXConstellation
Summary: A Tex imposter is using Church to delet all existing AIs and still standing freelancers! As Tex and Caboose run at top speed to stop her Tex admits something to the blue solider that she had never really thought about... she loves him. She really, truly loves him. *Rated T for some slight swearing*


**I don't know if anyone else watches My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic (Highly doubt it actually) but after hearing the song 'This day is going to be perfect' this is seriously the first thing that came to my mind. Anyway, enjoy!  
**

**P.S. This is in a version where Tex and Church at humans.  
**

* * *

Tex ran with Caboose at her right side through the cave she had been trapped in by the horrible imposter. Last thing she remembered she had been on her way to see Church and Wash in the base they had taken when she saw someone wearing armor that looked just like hers, that girl gave an evil cackle and used a powerful shock to knock her unconscious. After that she woke up in this underground cave with Caboose screaming at her about lying to Church or something stupid like that. He had taken a swing at her, he missed of course.

Once Tex told him that it was in fact her he told her that someone meaner than her had taken her place and made Church fall in love with her and she was going to make him destroy all the AIs and kill the freelancers. Not that Tex really cared about them over much, of course they would have to be around if the Director was ever going to be stopped, but that was not the reason why she was running as fast as her aching legs could carry her. She was doing this because she feared losing Church, the one person she truly cared about. Who knows what that imposter would do with him once she got what she wanted. This thought made Tex run even faster.

Caboose seemed to be struggling with keeping up with her, but Tex could not make herself slow down. She came to a halt as they came up to a large gap between them and the exit she had spotted. She heard Caboose panting loudly behind her, but ignored it as she looked frantically for a way across. Her searching eyes halted at a large rock that would be able to land on the other side, making a bridge. Without hesitation she ran towards it. She braced her back up against the rock and pushed, but she knew she could not push it all by herself. She looked over to see Caboose walking towards her.

"Caboose, come on, I need you help," she told him. Caboose put his rifle on his back but did not move to help her. Tex glared at him angrily and let out a low hiss. "What are you waiting for? Come on, I need your help!" Caboose still did not move from the spot he stood in. "Come on, don't you want to save Church?" Caboose nodded, but still didn't budge. She growled. "Then why are you just standing there? Help me!" Caboose still did not move, making Tex even more irritated with him. She became silent, something told her that Caboose had something to say, and he wasn't going to say it until he got all his words together. Thankfully this didn't take to long.

"Do you love him?" Tex's breath caught and she faltered at this question. This is not something she ever thought anyone, let along Caboose, would ask her. She stared at him a long moment, silent. "I want to know if he'll be stuck with someone who doesn't love him, whether it's you or her." Tex looked down at her boots, thinking about her answer, and thinking very hard on it as well. She had never really had to think about it before, in a way she sort of ignored it. She looked up at Caboose's visor and pushed herself off of the rock. She let out a soft sigh.

"Yes," she answered. "I love him. And I can't stand the thought of what she might do to him when she gets what she wants. But the thought of her letting him live, and him living with her the rest of his life, is even worse!" As she continued to talk her voice started cracking a little, but she had to finish, she couldn't just stop there. "I need to save him from her. Please, help me!" In an instant Caboose was at her side, pushing up against the rock. Tex put her back up against the rock and shoved as well.

It budged a little bit, both gave it one last good shove and it toppled over. They turned around to watch as it fell and landed on the ground across the gape. Tex took off at full speed across the bolder and Caboose was right behind her. Tex looked up at the small light shining down from the outside and took off even faster. She heard Caboose struggle to keep up again but soon he was right beside her, going at the same speed with only a slight falter. They pulled up to a halt and looked up at the rocks they had to climb to reach the exit.

Caboose swallowed nervously, but Tex ignored this and started upwards without hesitation. She slipped slightly but got her grip back instantly and continued to climb. She heard Caboose right behind her, most likely taking the exact same steps she was. The light from outside started to shine on her, making her heart race with the knowledge that she was getting closer. She reached the top of the rocks and stood up. She leaped into the air and grabbed onto the rim of the hole, pulling herself upwards. She reached her arm down and instantly felt Caboose grabbed onto her wrist, letting her pull him up. As soon as he was laying on the ground Tex stood up and turned to face the base.

She ran towards it as fast as her tired legs would let her. She heard Caboose mutter something before running up behind her. Her boots hit the floor of the base and she could hear the fake Tex and Church talking, with Wash telling Church not to do something. Tex gasped a bit and sped up. No, she could not be to late! She entered the computer room and halted at the sight. Wash was knocked out as he was held up against the wall by plasma chains. Fake Tex laid a hand on his shoulder, whispering in his ear.

"STOP!" Tex screamed. Everyone turned to look at her in surprise. Fake Tex clenched her fists, obviously angry with her presence. "She's a fake!" Church stepped away from the fake Tex and looked between the two of them, confused. The fake Tex took a few steps towards the real Tex and growled.

"What? So you think you can mimik my voice, wear black armor, and suddenly everyone will think you're me?" she hissed. Tex glared at her angrily, this bitch was going down. "You're kidding yourself. Now back off!" Fake Tex took a fighting stance and Tex took a defensive stance in response to this.

"No, you back off!" Tex snapped. Fake Tex flinched a bit at this and growled. Church stopped looking between them and backed up against the wall, watching the two of them. "Now, get away from the asshole!" Church flinched under his armor. Tex winced, that was probably not the best thing she could've said just than. Her thoughts were thrown out of her mind as fake Tex charged at her. Tex ducked under her fist and punched her in the stomach, getting a pain-filled grunt in response. Tex rolled away and stood to her right, going in to hit her again, only to find herself being knocked to the ground by a hard blow.

"You are weaker than I had hoped," fake Tex muttered. Tex tried to stand up but a foot landed on her chest, pushing her back down. Fake Tex took out a gun and aimed it at her face. "And I was hoping for some entertainment. Oh well, guess I'll just have to settle with killing you." Tex laid her head up against the ground, all that running must've worn her out more than she had originally thought. She had no strength left to fight her.

"NO!" Caboose screamed, tackling her to the ground. "I will not let you hurt Church!" The fake Tex hissed and kicked Caboose off of her. Tex got to her feet and turned to look, her mouth dropping. Fake Tex grabbed the side of Caboose's head and prepared a vigorous twist. Tex ran towards her and kicked her in the ribs, making her falter and Caboose got away just in time. "Get 'er Tex!" Tex grabbed fake Tex by the head and went to knee her in the gut, but a bullet make contact with her shoulder and she faltered, giving fake Tex a chance to throw her across the room.

"No, I cannot lose," Tex mumbled as she stood up. Her helmet was cracked and she could barely see, so she reached up and took it off, tossing it to the ground. Her fire red hair fell across her shoulders and her emerald green eyes glared at fake Tex. That's when it hit her. Fake Tex may have her armor, and may sound like her. But she could not look like her under that helmet. She smirked at this thought, she had an advantage now. "You can't have him! He's mine!" Fake Tex growled and ran at her, giving Tex an open shot at her helmet. She grabbed it with both hands and turned, there was a low hiss and it fell off. Bright blond hair fell across the other girl's shoulders and bright blue eyes glared back.

"I-I..." Church stammered. Fake Tex grabbed Tex by the throat and squeezed. Church growled and took out his pistol, aiming it at fake Tex's head. He pulled the trigger and the bullet hit fake Tex square in the head, making her fall limp to the ground. Tex and Caboose stared, surprised that Church actually hit her. Caboose turned to Washington and jogged over, releasing him from his bounds as Church ran over towards Tex. "I almost made a huge mistake, thank you." Tex smiled at him a bit.

"You're welcome," she said quietly. They both stood there in silence for a moment. Church flinched a bit as Tex reached up with his helmet and took it off, tossing it to the ground. His short, messy hair lay atop his head and his blue eyes looked back at her. Instantly Tex grabbed him by his face and pulled him into a kiss. Church grunted in surprise at this but closed his eyes and kissed her back. Caboose managed to smack Washington awake, getting and fist to the gut as response.

"I hate you," he grumbled. They turned to Tex and Church as they kissed. He blinked once and turned to Caboose. "This is the real Tex, right?" Caboose nodded and watched the pair. Wash felt bad now for yelling at Caboose for accusing Tex of not being Tex. He cleared his throat. "Sorry for yelling at you, for you know, accusing evil Tex of being, well, evil." Caboose gave a huge grin.

"That's ok agent Washingtub, it all ended rightly in the end!" Caboose said happily. Wash chuckled, Caboose always seemed to make things happy. They saw Tex pull back from the kiss and she smiled. Washington raised an eyebrow and Caboose muttered something about not putting that on some record or other. "YAY! We win!" Everyone burst out laughing at Caboose random comment.

"Caboose, you're an idiot," Church told him, turning to face him. Caboose nodded a few times and turned off the computer. Wash leaned up against the wall and let out a content sigh, these people were all insane and stupid, but it was fun that way.

* * *

**Well, the ya go! Hope you liked it.**

**Thanks for reading and please review!  
**


End file.
